The Water is Wide
by Kungfuvampiredragon
Summary: A slave she is as her soul is connected to another, and as slaves they are protectors of their host. A young speedster is about to receive one, once the contract was signed unknowingly to him though. OCxFlash.


**Title:** _"The Water is Wide"_

**Summary**: _A slave she is as her soul is connected to another, and as slaves they are protectors of their host. A young speedster is about to receive one, once the contract was signed unknowingly to him though._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the JLU, but I do own any OC's in this story.**

* * *

_**"Roxy"**_

"Oh Wally!" The nurse, who happens to be his long distant cousin, Anna, greeted him with a smile. "I'm glad you could make it"

"I'm glad I could too," the red-haired man said with his smile grinning from ear to ear.

He was able to switch day off's with Booster Gold on monitor duty and switched shifts with a colleague in the Forensics Lab so he would do the nightshift, all for a volunteering service in the hospital. He's been in this service for many months now and he had never missed three hours of it, not now and not ever.

"Hey kids! Wally's here!" Anna shouted and the kids in an open room filled with toys, books, and many children items, turned their little heads to her direction and then landed to Wally himself.

"Wally!" they all shouted as they ran over to him.

Wally laughed as he knelt down and all the children jumped and hugged him; it was the most warming moment everyone could see. All the nurses and the people that were passing by stopped to see this precious scene.

"Hey kids! Whose up to play Doggy, Doggy?" he asked them and all the kids get excited.

"Oh! Oh! I want to be the Doggy!"

"No I want to be the Doggy!"

"No! You already got your turn! I still haven't!"

A rose of arguments started and Wally had to calm it down. "Hold it guys, since no one is being fair, I get to be the doggy"

All the children agreed as they all went to the kids' room to play.

At the end of the narrow hall way, was an old fragile man on a wheel chair; he saw this scene and smiled. He had never seen the kindest and purest person to do such a thing, and he had seen this boy so many times during the past several months. He had learned from one of the nurses that he was Wally West, a forensic scientist from Key Stone Police Department.

The old man grin as he watched the young man turned around covering his eyes as the kids plan to hide the big pencil, which they pretend to be the 'bone'. The object of the game was that the doggy needs to find the bone that one of the children will hide behind their backs. If the 'doggy' gets it right, then he gets to find it again, but if he gets it wrong the person hiding the bone will get a turn to be the doggy; it was a good game he played when he was little.

"Isn't this a lovely scene to watch, hm? Rox?" he asked to no one that anyone could see, however he can see her. His smiled widened more as he asked, "would you like to be with him when I'm gone?"

He was silent for a while as he continued to watch the young man playing with the kids, before his smile changed to a much mischievous smile.

He chuckled before saying, "well then, let's sign that contract privately" And then he wheeled away, humming a soft tune.

* * *

The day went by fast as the children in the hospital took naps; it was time for Wally to leave.

Anna smiled at his cousin, "I can't really thank you enough Wally, and those kids had a great time today"

Wally flashed a smile at her. "It's the least I could do… I wish I could do more"

"You've done more than enough, sonny," the nurse and the red hair turned to the new voice and saw the old man on a wheel chair.

He was smiling wide as he wheeled over to Wally and held his hand out to him. "The name is Carter, and you must be Wally?"

"Oh hello, nice to meet you," Wally said with a smile so welcoming. "So how did you know my name?"

"Word spreads around easily in the hospital, plus you've been coming here for so many times" Before Wally could reply to that, Carter goes through a multiple of nasty coughs; Anna and Wally huddled around the man.

"Sir, sir, are you alright?" the nurse asked him. Wally panicked a bit, worried for the old man's condition. "Sir? Are you okay?"

Carter stopped coughing and cleared his throat. He smiled to them, "You youngsters these days are too energetic…I'm old… time is ticking you know"

Ana and Wally had no idea how to answer that, but then suddenly a much older came in.

"There you are, Mr. Waller," the nurse said as she went over to him. "You really should get some rest" She took hold of the wheelchair.

"Well, its best I go," the old man said. "It was nice to meet you Wally"

"Um, nice to meet you too, sir! Stay healthy!" Wally said, hoping that Carter would be okay; he didn't really sound so good.

Suddenly there was the sound of beeping; it was his com-link.

"Uhh, hey Anna, I got to go, bye!" he said as he started running out of the hospital before Anna could say anything. He ran quickly into his van and turned on his comm.-link.

"Hey Flash, you're over and done with the volunteering for today, right?" It was Mr. Terrific.

"Yeah, so what's up?"

"There's trouble in a city, and Green Lantern sent for help"

"Who is it?"

"New villain, and this one has speed powers like you and super strength" Well, isn't that nice?

"Hold on for a sec," Wally said as quickly as he could, he changed into his suit in less than a second. "Okay, beam me there"

The Flash disappeared in bright blue as he suddenly appeared into the city grounds…

* * *

Hours later had passed as the Flash entered his room in the watch tower. His night shift as a scientist didn't come on later until 3 more hours so he has time to relax.

He went over to his bed and slumped down, thinking of the events that had happened today. He didn't know what had happened during the fight… no clue at all…

_Flashback_

The new villain was almost as fast as the Flash was. The Flash could go faster; the problem was the speed force. In a way, he could keep up with the new villain called, Super Dash, which came from the inspiration of Superman and Flash mixed together and improvised into 'Super Dash'.

The Flash was running, chasing after the villain's tail when suddenly the villain stopped and decided to throw a quick punch. He didn't have time to react but his body…his body moved on its own accord. He ducked the attack and then slide down, tripping Super Dash over.

As a result of speed Super Dash was using, the villain flew, tumbling hard unto the cemented ground, and slammed right into a Mercedes car.

Flash froze, surprised by his actions and he looked around to see Green Lantern and Green Arrow, surprised as well. However, the quickter's body kept on moving, as he got up and ran over to the villain. Super Dash was about to get up and run and Flash beats him there and knocked him out at the back where there was a sensitive point that the Flash himself never knew.

Wally took a stepped back, finally gaining control of his body as he watch the felon fall into unconsciousness.

"Whoa, Hotshot," the Green Lantern hovered over to him and said, "Good job, that was really quick"

"Umm… thanks?" That was all the Flash could say as he move his hands himself.

Green Arrow noticed his reaction. "Hey, you okay there, Flash?" he asked. "You look a little spooked"

"Yeah, I'm good," That was all the Flash could say at the moment.

_End Flashback_

"What did I do?" Flash asked himself as he buried his head unto the pillow. The feeling of not being able to move his own body scared him a bit. What if it happened again?

The good thing of it was that it helped him took down the villain and without harming him too much.

And since when the hell did he knew how to knock out a villain? That was a Batman move right there!

He sighed. "Maybe I should get some rest… yeah that's it…" And with that, the speedster gets comfortable and bed, and closed his eyes, counting sheep to try to get some sleep.

/_Good night…_/

Wally's eyes flung open as he quickly sits up, looking around the room to see that he was alone.

He knew he heard a voice…a soft feminine voice…

…News Flash, Wally Rudolph West had gone crazy

He sighed and shrugged it off as he went to sleep, and after a while he finally drifted off to sleep without hearing that voice again…

* * *

Back in the Hospital…

Carter lie motionlessly on the bed as he stared up at the ceiling; he was frowning, after a while though, he smiled.

"Hey Roxy, are you back? How is he?"

He dazed off a bit before his expression turned into a big surprise. "Is he really? You are pulling my old leg"

He remained stoic until his lips stretch into a big smile.

He let out a laugh, "This is good… I'm giving the contract to the man who helps the kids in the hospital, and the same man who was once the boy that saved my kids from the falling building…"

And then he went through a serious fits of coughing and after a while he was able to breathe. "I don't…have time…anymore…Roxy…"

He closed his eyes for a while before opening them back up and turned to his left as if looking at some one, but no one was there.

And yet he asked to space of air, "Will you take care of him as you did to me? And would you also tell him that I was grateful of meeting him?"

His smile weakened as he turned his view back to the ceiling and his eyes closed slowly.

"Thank you…Rox…"

The lights of the room turned off by itself and sheet cover of the bed were pulled in, tucking the old man in.

"And Roxy… I am glad…I am very happy… of ever having you…here with me…" He said as his voice gets weaker as it turned into a small whisper.

"Good night…Roxelena…" and those were his last words.

Barely and faintly, you could hear a small voice, humming a tune softly…

* * *

Wally's dreams were always nothing…he can't hear a thing, he can't see a thing… but tonight was different as he listen to person singing with voice that he thought was familiar…

_"The water is wide I cannot get o'er  
Neither have I wings to fly…"_

It was a beautiful song sung by the most beautiful voice he had ever heard; it was so warming and loving.

_"Give me a boat that can carry two  
And both shall row, my love and I"_

It was amazing… up until there was loud beeping.

"Ahh!" Wally sat up quick as he heard the alarm by his bedside rang loudly. It was 6:25 P.M. and his shift was in 5 minutes.

"Oh! I'm late!" He said as he quickly ran to the teleport station.

"Hey, Mr. Terrific, can you beam me back to Key Stone City?" He asked. "I have less than 5 minutes to get to my work"

"No problem Flash," he said as he beamed him down quickly back to Earth.

* * *

Once Flash was there, he started running to his apartment, which he did very fast. A minute passed, he was in his room as he quickly changed into his lab suit in less than a second. After that, he quickly ran out the door, still in Flash speed.

With only a minute to spare, he arrived at his work and without anyone around yet. 'Hm, they must have gone for coffee break' he thought.

"Ah! Wally!" His supervisor came in with a big smile.

Wally smiled back at him and said, "Hey Mr. Hale, where is everyone else?"

"Oh, I gave everyone a day off today," he explained. "We tried contacting you but you weren't there"

It was a day off for everyone, yes!

"So why the sudden day off?"

"Well, our Mr. Rolland went on vacation for a couple of weeks and in return, he gave us a day off today for his sudden leave"

"Vacation? To where?" Wally asked, kind of surprised to hear the stoic, stick in the mud, Bats-like boss of his to go on vacation.

"To Hawaii with his wife" Oh wow…I can't believe this

/_He is only human, Wally, no matter how he is_/

Yeah…wait what the hell?!

"Hey uh, Mr. Hale, I got to go bye!" Wally quickly runs out leaving the Supervisor to ponder his sudden behavior.

'Okay! Now I am going crazy!' Wally screamed in his mind.

/_You are not going crazy, silly boy_/

"Ah!" Wally yelled as he looked around to see people staring at him weirdly.

He smiled sheepishly as he took off again.

He runs left to an empty alley and quickly ran on flash speed, running back to his apartment.

Wally looked around to find his apartment empty as he quickly locks the door and went to the bathroom to wash his face.

"Okay Wally West… you should call J'onn… tell him about the voice in my head"

/_I'm more than a voice_/

Wally looks up to the mirror and sees a young woman, fairly beautiful.

She was lightly pale and nice slender, curvy body. She has long golden curly hair and bright blue cerulean eyes. She was wearing the same clothes as he was, only much more feminine.

Wally jumped as he turned to face her but she wasn't there.

"What the?" Those words came out of his mouth as he turned around to see that same lady. Her face was right in front of his, and she was somehow coming out of a mirror…like a ghost.

"AH!" Wally yelled as he stumbled to the floor, backing up against the wall.

"Do not be afraid," she said as she comes out of the mirror and casually sat on granite counter; she gave him a small smile, letting him know that she means know harm.

"What… who are you?" Wally asked her. He already knows that he was somewhat of a ghost the way she came out of the mirror and besides, she looked really transparent.

"My name was Roxelena Waller…" she said. "My name now is Roxelena West… But you may call me Rox, or Roxy, or both"

Wally was speechless as he registered her words. Waller…wasn't that the old man's last name?

"It's really amazing, you know," she said. "How you got through your childhood… seems a little cliché of how you are now…"

Wally's blood run coldly as his eyes widened. "How did you-"

"How did I know?" She asked his question. "I know because once the contract was made, I completely know everything about you, everything, and since I am connected to you, your thoughts are mine and your feelings are mine…"

Wally stood there, still confused of the whole situation. Why was she here?

"I'll answer that question for you," she said which took Wally by surprise again. He realized that she can read minds.

Then she replied to that though, "I can only read your mind…"

Wally pouted kind of a little annoyed of it, but gets over it as he asked, "Why are you here?"

"It's simple really… let me start from the beginning," she said. "This is going to take a long time, y'know"

It may take a long time, but Wally right now has time to spare.

* * *

I'll end it right here.

So who is this mysterious girl? Is she the reason how Flash was able to take down Super Dash so easily and quickly?

Find out on the next chapter!

_P.S. **Misty****, **the author of Respect Is Earn and all its sequels, **rocks!**_


End file.
